Brought Back To Life
by sassysteff
Summary: Bella has been suffered a tragic loss. Can she let Edward in or will she push him away? / First story to publish! Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night in Spring. The weather was finally starting to warm up. We couldn't believe how long the rainy season had lasted here in the Bay Area. The day seemed to drag on and on and I wasn't looking forward to this evening. One of my best friend's, Alice, is insisting that we go out since her family has moved her from WashingtonState. I've only meet Alice's parents and that was back when we were in college. Alice had two older brothers who relocated here to be closer to her. Alice's family was very close and they couldn't stand the fact that she moved away from home. The thing about Alice, is that you can't tell her no! She just simply doesn't take no for an answer. So without much fuss from me, there was no way I was getting out of tonight.

I wasn't the only one that was going out tonight with Alice and her husband Jasper. Jasper's twin sister, Rosalie, who is also one of my best friend's is going as well. Rosalie had meet Alice's entire family a few times and had a thing for her oldest brother Emmett. All week long she kept telling me that she was going to make him hers. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation, it was quite amusing.

"Rosalie, what if I like Emmett? Would you step aside for me?" I teased her earlier that week.

"Bella, come on now. I know you better than you do sometimes," her sparkling blue eyes light up as she looked at me. Rosalie was beautiful in every aspect of the word. She should have been a model but said she knew she didn't have to commit to know she was. Rosalie was about 5'7, long and natural blonde hair, fair complexion. Any woman who looked at Rosalie would instantly hate her because of her beauty, but Alice and I never looked just on the outside. Rosalie is a very kind and caring person once you get around the tuff exterior she portrays. Rosalie knew that I would never be interested in Emmett, so she is right, she does know me better than myself sometimes.

I hadn't dated in well over a year and a half and I particularly didn't care. Life was simpler that way for the most part. I had my best friends who were always there for me. What more could a girl want.

As the work day came to a close, I dreaded going home. I wanted to get out of tonight but knew it wasn't going to happen. We were meeting at Alice's apartment at 9:00 pm, however, we all lived in the same building, but Alice didn't trust me to dress myself so I had to be there at 8:00 pm, just in case she didn't approve of how I looked. Yes, that's right, I was Alice's Bella Barbie doll. Like I said, there is no arguing with Alice.

I finally got home at around 5 pm and decided to put some laundry in the washer. The laundry room was downstairs on the lower level, so that is one of the few times I actually took the elevator. I put my laundry in the machine and walked back to the elevator. As the door was closing, I heard some yell, "can you hold the elevator for me?" I sighed and pushed the open button. As the man opened the door to get in, he smiled down at me and said thank you. I couldn't speak so I just smiled up at him and then dropped my head and looked at the floor.

This man was the most gorgeous creature I had ever seen. He must have been about six feet tall and he had bronze messy hair, and the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen. His smile took my breath away.

"What floor?" he asked, reaching over to push the elevator button.

"Two," I replied, still too embarrassed to look up.

He pushed the button and spoke again, "I'm on that floor too," he stated matter of factly. Again, all I could do was smile.

"Any plans for this weekend?"

"Um, well, I'm going out with my best friends tonight," I answered. "But right now I'm just doing laundry."

"Ahhh," was all he said.

Then the elevator reached our floor and he pushed the door open and gestured for me to go first. I looked up into the depths of his green eyes and smiled. "Thank you." As I walked out the door, then I dropped my head down again and began walking to my apartment. I wanted to look back to see which apartment he lived in but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Well have fun tonight," he said. Again, I just turned and smiled as he stood there. I hurried back to my apartment and shut the door quickly behind me.

About 40 minutes later I had to move my clothes from the washer to the dryer. As I walked into the laundry room, guess who was there. Mr. Green eyes himself! I casually walked over to the washer and opened up the nearest dryer. I began praying to myself, please don't let me drop my unmentionables over and over again.

Then I heard him speak in his velvety voice. "So we meet again." He gave me the most amazing smile.

But all I could muster was, "well, I had mentioned I was doing laundry." Why did I say that, I wanted to kick myself. As the words came out of my mouth his face got hard and his teeth clinched tight.

I began pulling out my clothes from the washer and shaking them out to loosen them from further wrinkles. As I did this, I looked down and noticed, yup, I dropped some unmentionables. I felt my cheeks heat up as I bent down to pick them up. I could hear him begin to chuckle. Why did he think that was funny, I wondered. And it made me angry. My head snapped up and I suppose the look on my face was not so nice because he got serious again. I finished moving my clothes over to the dryer and walked to the elevator. He was standing there waiting as well. I kept my head down the whole time. I felt like such a bad person, he was only being friendly and I was the one who snapped.

The elevator ride up was uncomfortable at the very least. I could hear him breathing, so I would glance up at him thru my long hair and noticed that he was glancing down at me from the corner of his eye as well. I got nervous and turned my head away quickly. Finally we reached our floor, but this time, he opened the door and walked right by me. I was trailing behind him and now I noticed what apartment he was in. He lived in one of the few two bedroom apartments in our building. As he walked in he turned around to shut the door, our eyes met and I froze, but then I heard my cell phone ringing, so I broke off from his gaze and grabbed my phone. And he shut the door, just about slamming shut.

Caller ID revealed who it was. "Hi Alice."

"Bella, are you getting ready? You know I don't have much time tonight."

"Alice, I've already showered and blow dried my hair straight," I replied as I opened my apartment door.

"Oh, Ok, be at my apartment at 7:30 pm instead Bella, I want to do your makeup tonight."

"Do I really have to go," I asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan," she yelled, "you are not getting out of going tonight. You need to get out a lot more than you do and we haven't pushed you at all about it. Please, Bella, I promise it will be fun. Plus I want you to meet my brothers. But I'll warn you now, Rosalie has already staked claim in Emmett," she chuckled.

"Fine," I spat out at her. "I'll see you at 7:30 then. Bye."

"Bye Bella, I promise it will be fun," and Alice hung up.

As I was waiting for my laundry to finish drying, I stood in my closet trying to figure out what I was going to wear. Alice, the little fashionista, that she was, always allowed me to 'attempt' to pick out my own clothes, but I knew her better than that. She would look me over from head to toe and shake her head as if saying 'tsk, tsk, tsk' and then just laugh. Even though Alice was only 5'1, that girl was not to be messed with. She was feisty and everyone was powerless when it came to what she wanted. I swear you would think she looked like a little pixie with her short black spikey hair and her gray eyes that dazzled you, very pale complexion and a fantastic fashion sense.

Alice was the closest thing I had to family. If it weren't for her, I don't know where I'd be today. She was my rock. She had been with me thru all my lowest points in my life and I knew that I could always count on her. Maybe that is why I could never deny her anything. She was a great friend, my best friend.

I ran down the stairs instead of taking the elevator to go get my laundry. I was hoping to avoid Mr. Green Eyes if at all possible. When I walked in, he wasn't there, and I let out a sigh of relief. I grabbed my laundry basket and began putting my clothes in it. My back was to the door so I hadn't noticed anyone walking in behind me. As usual, I wasn't paying attention either. I heard the voice chuckle and I quickly spun around. I glared at him, yes, Mr. Green Eyes. He looked at me and then looked down. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes for I knew what he was referring to. Of course, my unmentionables were on the floor, yet AGAIN! I let a deep sigh and I leaned down to pick them up and threw them in my basket. I went back to putting my clothes in there but this time making sure not to drop anything else. I walked out with my basket in my hand and my head down low from embarrassment.

I decided that I wasn't going to take the elevator up but carry the basket up the stairs instead. As I was exiting the stairwell and opening the door to the hall, he was right there. He started laughing again, he knew that I took the stairs to avoid him. I got angry from embarrassment yet again and I stormed off back to my apartment. I swear he laughed at me the whole way. Before I walked into my apartment, I glanced over toward his direction and he was just standing there laughing uncontrollably. I walked in and slammed my door. My cheeks were on fire. I thought to myself, that was real smooth Bella.

It was now about 7:00 pm and I was scrambling to figure out what I was going to pretend to wear tonight. There was no way Alice would allow me to wear anything I choose, so I gave up.

"Alice, I'm not going to stress over clothes that I know you are not going to let me wear. Will you just please come down here and pick out what I'm going to where."

"Bella, what is wrong? I've never seen you this frustrated before," Alice asked.

"Come down and I'll tell you," was all I could get out.

"I'm on my way," was her reply.

Alice walked into my apartment and found me sitting on the floor in my walk in closet with my knees up to my chest and my head resting on them.

"Bella, what is wrong? It can't be that wrong sweetie."

"Alice, I don't think I can go tonight."

"Why," she just about yelled at me.

"I'm not ready. It still hurts so much," was all I could reply.

"Aww, sweetie. You are going out with the girls, there is no pressure, I promise. My brothers will even protect you. They have already said that you are like a sister to them just from hearing all of our stories and adventures together."

"Alice, do they know?" I looked at her with tears welling up in my eyes.

"No Bella, I wouldn't do that to you," Alice whispered as she hugged me. "But can I ask you a favor?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Will you please, please, please consider taking the ring off? Even if it is just for tonight. You have that pretty heart shaped pink sapphire that you bought yourself and that would be ok to wear, but I don't think it's good for you to still be wearing your engagement ring, Bella. It's not healthy. It's been over a year and a half now."

The tears streamed down my face as she asked me to take off my ring. I knew she was right, there was a point in time that I should have taken it off already, but I just couldn't bring myself to doing it. I cried harder now.

"Just for tonight, Bella. We will do this one day at a time," as she hugged me tighter.

"I can try, but I can't promise it won't come back on at all tonight. I will take it with me though," as I cried.

Alice leaned back and looked at me. She shook her head and I knew what she was thinking, my make up was ruined. Not that I had much make up, but Alice would quickly change that anyways. She lifted me up and turned me into her Bella Barbie.

After about an hour and a half, she said, "You can look now."

As I turned around to face the mirror, I didn't recognize the person standing before me. She was gorgeous. I'm not saying I'm bad looking, but compared to Rosalie and Alice I was a wall flower, plain, with my medium length brown wavy hair and my dark brown eyes. There was nothing special about me. Alice had made my eyes smokey gray and curled my hair with tighter waves. Unfortunately the girl wanted to kill me because she put me in a black mid thigh skirt with a tight black and white stripped off the shoulder shirt. She was in my closet looking at my shoes and I swear I could hear her snickering. In the back of my closest she found my black knee high boots with abou inch heal.

"Really," I asked her.

She stood there shaking her head yes. Just then her phone rang, it was Jasper. She told him to bring everyone down here to meet us because she wasn't quite down with me yet. She put the finishing touches on me and I heard my door open and Rosalie saying, hello. I heard some male voices as well. I recognized Jasper's voice and then I heard another deeper voice.

Rosalie walked back to my room leaving the men in the leaving room. Jasper sat down and turned on the TV. I could hear someone asking who lived here and Jasper telling them that it was just me. The voice was surprised, as he stated that I had a lot of cool things for a chic.

"Wow, Bella, you look amazing," Rosalie commented. "Did you ask her Alice?"

"She said she'd try, but couldn't promise us anything," replied Alice.

Rosalie grabbed my hand and took me to the living room. I noticed there were only two men there, one of them being Jasper.

The guys stood up as we came out of the room.

"Bella, this is Emmett," Alice introduced us, "Emmett this is our Bella."

"Nice to meet you," as I extended my hand to shake his. Emmett wasn't having any of that. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into him giving me a giant bear hug. The room erupted into laughter.

"Bella, I feel like I already know you and love you like a sister," he stated.

Just then there was a knock on my door. I walked over to answer it, still laughing at Emmett's forwardness. As I pulled the door open, there was Mr. Green Eyes. My mouth dropped open. What was he doing here? Is he stalking me, or does he just need another good laugh? Whatever the case maybe, I was about to shut the door, when I heard Alice say, oh, there's my brother Edward.

As I heard her say his name, my head dropped down and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I didn't say anything but opened the door all the way and stepped aside pointing for him to come in. Alice noticed my sudden demeanor but ignored it.

"Edward, this is Bella," Alice began.

"We sort of already met," I said in a low voice. Everyone just looked at me with puzzled looks on their faces. Of course Edward didn't, he leaned his head back and began chuckling at me once again.

"Oh, we have been running into each other in the laundry room and elevator all afternoon," Edward explained as he kept laughing. "Alice from the way you speak about her, I would have never thought she was rude and cold. Your stories don't do her justice."

My head snapped up and my jaw clenched shut.

"Edward, that is not nice," Alice yelled.

"She's the one not friendly. I tried making small talk with her earlier but she wasn't having it."

"Excuse me," I said. "You were laughing at me each time I saw you."

"Well, you kept trying to show me your underwear," he stated a matter of factly. As he said that, everyone else started laughing.

I ran into my bedroom and jumped on the bed. Alice and Rosalie came after me.

"Alice, Rosalie, please go without me. I don't want to go," I said.

"Bella, my brother really isn't that mean. I don't know what happened earlier, but please, we've been planning this for forever now. I promise it will be fun. When is the last time we have gone dancing anyways?"

"I know, but I feel like an idiot," I choked out. Finally I agreed to go.

"Bella, the ring," Rosalie stood there with her hand holding my pretty heart shaped pink sapphire ring. I slid my engagement ring off and slid the sapphire on in place of it. I watched as Rosalie slipped it into her little clutch.

We walked out of the room back to the living room. I walked out last biting my lip and trying not to look at Edward at all. I could feel him staring at me now.

Emmett walked over to me and thru his muscular arm around my neck and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "Don't worry about Eddie, I'll take care of him later." Then he looked at me and winked. I couldn't help but laugh at him as did everyone else.

Someone finally said that we should be heading out and we all agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter, hope you like it!

I don't own Twilight!

* * *

Chapter 2

BPOV

As we stood in the carport trying to decide who was driving, Emmett finally offered to since he had a car that would seat all six of us. Rosalie of course jumped in the front seat to sit next to Emmett and it appeared that Emmett liked Rosalie there as well. I could've sworn that I seen a spark between them. In the next row was where Alice and I sat. She knew I was having a hard time coming out and decided to sit with me to calm me down. Edward and Jasper sat in the 3rd row squished. Emmett's Jeep did seat us all, but not comfortably.

We pulled up to club La Push and Alice walked straight to the front of the VIP line. She gave her name and told the bouncer at the door that we are all on the guest list. He motioned for us all to enter. Once we got inside, the music was loud, but some how I seemed to relax a little. The girls walked over to a table and the guys followed behind us.

"What would you all like to drink?" Jasper asked. We gave him our drink order which was pretty much the same each time, Apple Martini's but we also ordered a round of watermelon shots as well. The guys walked over to the bar.

"Bella, what did Edward really do," Rosalie asked.

"Nothing really," I stated. I explained that when I was doing laundry that my underwear kept falling on the floor and he noticed every time and laughed. I was just embarrassed is what I told them. They looked at me and we all laughed as well.

I looked over towards the guys at the bar and Edward already had the women swooning over him. He was talking to a little blonde. I felt myself get mad but couldn't figure out why. He caught me looking, but I turned away suddenly not to make eye contact. I looked down at the table and glanced up thru my eyelashes and noticed he was staring at me now. I could feel his piercing green eyes on me. All of sudden my cheeks were on fire.

"Bella, why are you so flustered," Rosalie asked.

I snapped my head up and looked at her quickly. "I don't know, I think it's just hot in here."

Just then the guys returned back to the table. Jasper sat next to Alice and Emmett sat next to Rosalie. That just left the seat next to me open for Edward to sit. He sat my Apple Martini down in front of me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," he replied. "Oh, sorry about earlier, I probably should have told you who I was."

"Huh," was all I could say.

"I knew who you were," he explained. "Come on, I'm Alice's brother, all she does is talk about you and Rosalie." Then he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "She talks about you the most though." As he exhaled, I could feel the warmth of his breathe on my neck and I shivered. I got goose bumps all over. His breathe tickled me. "Plus, she does have pictures of the three of you." Then he leaned back and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, Edward," Alice was yelling our names. We both snapped our heads up at the same time and yelled "What?" at the same time.

"Come on let's do the shot," she said. We all lifted our shot glasses up, "One, Two, Three…" then we all drank the shots.

I glanced at Edward from the corner of my eye hoping that no one noticed, but he was also looking at me as well. I got all flustered.

Everyone started talking together and then Rosalie asked Emmett to dance. I finished my drink and Edward had too.

"Would you like another one," he asked. I nodded yes to him. Jasper seen where he was going and jumped up to go with him.

"So Bella, aren't you glad you came?"

"Yeah, Alice, it's not so bad."

"So what is with you and Edward?"

Shock came to my face, "nothing."

"Um hmm," she said. "Then why are you both trying to hide the fact that you keep looking at each other.

I tilted my head back and laughed. "Alice that's ridiculous," I said. However, I knew that it was true.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to see who it was. It was a tall skinny guy with blonde hair. "Would you like to dance?" As he asked me this I looked down at my ring finger, and realized I didn't have my ring on. My ring kept guys from approaching me most of the time, but without it now, I had no protection.

"No, but thank you," I replied.

"But why not?" he asked persistently.

"I don't feel like dancing," I answered. I could feel someone staring at me and as I looked up, my eyes locked on as to who it was. Those were Edward's emerald green eyes I felt and stared into from across the club. I guess the guy kept trying to talk to me, but Edward's eyes had me locked in place. Then the blonde that was talking to Edward earlier tapped him on the shoulder and he turned away. No, I thought, I want to stare at him some more.

Emmett and Rosalie were back from dancing at this point. I smiled at them, they looked like they would make a great couple. Emmett got up to go and get him and Rose a drink. Just then Jasper returned, but Edward was not with him. He was still at the bar talking to the blonde.

Jasper set my drink down with another shot and before anyone said cheers, I shot the little watermelon flavored drink down. Then I grabbed Alice's and shot hers down too. She didn't complain.

"Better, Bella?" was all she asked. I just smiled.

I wasn't much of a drinker so I was feeling the effects of the alcohol already. The song changed and suddenly Alice and Rosalie pulled me up and out onto the dance floor. At first, I didn't want to dance but as each minute passed the alcohol took over. I let myself feel the music and before I knew it, we were all giggling. I did glance over to the bar to where Edward and the blonde had been talking but they were no longer there. I felt disappointed.

The next song came on and Rosalie and I just about gave everyone a show of how sexy we were. Not even half way through the song, Jasper and Emmett were dancing with us. Slowly each one coupled up so I decided to turn and go back to the table. As I turned around Edward was right behind me. He stopped me from leaving and started dancing with me. How long was he behind me, I wondered.

We danced to a few more songs. Each song brought us closer and closer to each other. Finally, he put his hands on my waist. I bit down on my bottom lip and looked up at him. My body felt on fire where his hand rested. I could feel the heat rising into my cheeks. I smiled up at him and our eyes locked on to one another. It was intense. Now no one could interrupt whatever was happening between us as we stared into each others eyes. It was as if he was trying to read my soul. Then the music stopped and they began to play Rap music. I was not a fan at all, and apparently neither was Edward. We walked over to the table, Edward kept his hand on the small of my back the entire time.

I was hot and I don't mean from the dancing either. I grabbed my drink and downed it. Alice and Rosalie just about fell over when I did that too.

"Bella, be careful. You know what alcohol does to you," she reminded me.

I nodded my head to her. As I did that, I realized I needed air. It was way to hot in the club.

"I need air," I shouted to Alice. She nodded at me and stood up, walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Where are you two going," Jasper asked.

"Bella needs some fresh air."

"Yeah, I was wondering how long before it would hit her," Jasper replied. Then Jasper looked at Edward and said, "she's a light weight, she doesn't drink much."

Edward shook his head as to acknowledge what Jasper had told him. "Let me take her Alice."

I smiled at Alice and nodded my head. "You go dance with Jasper some more, I'll be fine."

Edward then pulled me over to him and wrapped his arm around my waist. I felt electricity run thru my body. He stopped at the bar before heading outside. I thought, great, get Bella drunk, but he got me water instead.

As Edward handed me the bottled water, I thanked him. He pulled me away from all the people so that I could get some air. We leaned on a round table across from one another but didn't say anything to each other. I drank half the bottle of water and began to feel better.

"Thank you," I told him.

"For what," he asked.

"You didn't have to come out here with me. But I do feel a lot better now," as I smiled at him.

"Don't mention it."

I wanted to apologize for earlier but I wasn't sure how. "Edward, I'm really sorry about earlier. It's just that," I paused for a moment, "I'm sort of shy. And then you seen my underwear, I was more embarrassed than anything."

His eyes locked on to mine again and the sides of his mouth turned upwards revealing the most beautiful crooked smile I have ever seen. I was stuck there in the moment, staring into his deep green eyes and hadn't noticed that he walked around the table and was suddenly in front of me. I could only see his eyes, his soul. Then my whole body exploded and I heard fireworks going off all around me and before I knew what was happening, Edward's arms were around my waist and his lips were on mine. My arms reached up and wrapped around his neck as our lips moved together in perfect harmony. I hadn't even realized that my back was now up against the wall and my fingers were intertwined into his hair.

I could taste him and oh was he so sweet. His lips felt so good on mine. His tongue glided against my bottom lip asking for permission, so I parted my lips slightly allowing him access. His tongue met mine in the most passionate way ever. It was a good thing Edward was holding me up because I had no feeling in my legs and I knew it wasn't from the alcohol. We both pulled away grasping for air for a few seconds and then found each others lips again.

Then I heard her, "Bella? Edward?" It was Alice.

We jumped apart from each other suddenly and I almost fell to the floor but Edward reached out and caught me. Alice pretended to be mad, but I could see the glimmer in her eyes. I knew she secretly wanted Rosalie and I to fall for her brothers so that we would truly be bonded together.

"What are you two doing," she asked.

"I couldn't breathe, so Edward was giving me mouth to mouth."

Edward just about died laughing with my statement. I nudged him in the gut and he tried to keep a straight face.

"What do you take me for Ms. Swan?"

Then all three of us started laughing together. I was feeling much better now so we decided to go into the club.

"Edward, will you excuse Alice and myself," I asked smiling like a Cheshire cat. "I need to go to the ladies room."

Edward smiled at me with that gorgeous crooked smile and shook his head.

Once we were in the restroom, I began to apologize to Alice. "I'm so sorry Alice. I didn't mean for that to happen. Actually, I didn't even know what was happening at first when he kissed me. One minute I'm looking into his eyes and the next minute, bam fireworks were going off."

"Fireworks?"

"Yeah you didn't hear them?"

"Bella, honey, only you and maybe Edward heard them."

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Bella, I know you're not ready for this and don't really want to hear this, but I think there is some connection between you and my brother. I can't explain it really, but I'm not the only one who has seen it."

"You're right, I don't want to hear this. I can't Alice, I'm not ready."

"Aren't you?" as she gave me this questioning look. "Bella, things like this don't come along that often and you'd be a fool not to find out what it is."

"Alice, I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Listen to me Ms. Isabella Marie Swan, it's been well over a year and half and you really really really need to move on. I'm not saying to forget him Bella, just that it's ok to finally move on. He would want you to be happy. My brother is a really good guy. Just get to know him and see where things go."

I began to cry. I was so confused. I had loved my Jacob for nearly five years now and he's been gone for a year and a half now and never coming back. Why couldn't I let go. "No Alice, I am not ready," I ran out of the restroom and out of the club. I was still pretty buzzed from the alcohol but the water had helped some.

While I was running out the door, Edward watched me leave and watched as Alice walked back to the table.

EPOV

"Rose, she needs us right now."

Rosalie stood up and grabbed our stuff. The guys sat there confused.

"Let me go get her," Edward said.

"I don't know Edward, you don't really know what's going on," Rosalie said protective of Bella.

"Rose, I think it might be a good idea for him to go," Alice interjected.

"Alice, no," Rose demanded.

Edward at this point got up and walked outside to look for me.

"Rose, there's something between them two and we have to get her to face it. It's way over due for her to move on now. We can't keep allowing her to wallow."

Rosalie sighed. "Yeah, maybe your right."

"Would someone like to tell me what the heck is going on?" Emmett questioned.

"Not now Em, but in due time. Bella has to be the one that tells you not us," Jasper informed him.

Now I was curious as to what was going on with Bella. Everyone except Emmett and I seemed to be in the know. I didn't like that one bit.

As I walked out the club in search of Bella, I told myself that I would do whatever it takes to find out what was going on and to fix it.

* * *

I hate to ask, but please leave reviews whether you like it or not. All feedback is welcome.

This is my first story to post!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight or the characters SM does!**

* * *

Chapter 3

BPOV

I was sitting on the curb crying and wanting to go home. Edward walked up with my purse and coat. He placed my coat over my shoulders and sat down beside me.

"Bella, did I do something wrong," he asked.

I began sobbing even more. "No," was all I could choke out. "I just want to go home, can you take me home please?"

"I'll take you home, but will you tell me what's wrong, please?" I could hear him pleading with me in his voice.

"I can't tell you," was all I said. "But Edward, it wasn't you, it really is me. Ok?"

I could see the confusion in his eyes, but he shook his head as he understood what I was saying. I'm sure Alice hadn't told them everything about me especially the thing I didn't want to face.

Edward got a cab and gave him our address. He sent a text message to Alice letting her know that he was taking me home. I cried the whole way there, but Edward just held me to his chest and let me cry. I know he must have thought that he did something wrong, but he really didn't. I just felt so guilty after speaking with Alice in the restroom. I hadn't realized we were back to the apartment until Edward was laying me down on my bed. He must have carried me and got the key out of my purse.

He kissed my forehead and said goodnight and turned to leave. "Edward, will you lay with me, please," I asked.

Edward looked confused, but complied with my request. He lied down on the bed on his back looking up at the ceiling. I crawled next to him and snuggled up under his arm. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close to his chest. I could feel his breath on my forehead.

"I'm sorry for tonight Edward."

"I'm not, I just wish you would tell me what's wrong."

I looked up at him with my tear streaked face. He looked down at me and kissed my forehead again. I felt that electrical shock go thru my body again. I reached up to touch his face and as my hand neared his cheek, there was a spark. I reached up to kiss him on the cheek, as he was leaning down to kiss my forehead and our lips met again.

The kiss was very different from the one at the club. It was very sweet and gentle and I could tell that Edward wanted to understand what was wrong. But that I just wasn't ready to tell him.

Edward's lips felt and tasted good on my own. We were in perfect unison with one another. Almost as if our lips were made for each other and only each other. As we kissed the tears began streaming down my face again.

Edward put his hands on my cheeks and pulled away from me. "Bella, please, tell me what is wrong?" I could see the conflict he was having. He seen that I want to kiss him but that I am crying for a very different reason. He just wants to understand, but I'm not ready to tell.

"I am going to get some water," I told him. Pulling away from him, but he would not let me go. He held my face in his hands. He kissed my forehead and said, "I'll get it." Then he got up and walked out of my room. I got up as well. I took off the boots I had been wearing and grabbed my pj's to change into. I usually slept in my underwear and a tank top, but I put shorts on tonight.

"Where is your aspirin," Edward asked. I told him where it was and he walked back into the room. He looked at me surprised I had already changed so quickly. He handed me the water and gave me some pain killers.

"Thank you Edward," I whispered. "I do appreciate this."

"It's my pleasure, I'm just glad I could help."

"You definitely are Alice's brother," I chuckled for a second. I went to get up but Edward stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to wash all this damn make up off my face," I explained.

He laughed, "Ok. Bella, do you want me to go?"

"No!" I just about screamed at him. "I don't want to be alone, please, will you stay."

He shook his head yes.

I took off my make up and brushed my teeth and climbed back on my bed. I snuggled up next to Edward. He had taken his shoes off, but was still completely dressed. We climbed under my comforter and just laid there. It was nice to be held. I felt my eyes getting heavy and before I knew it, I was asleep.

I dreamt about Edward that night. That was the first night I have ever dreamt about anyone other than Jacob. I don't remember the specifics of the dream though, just that he was in it.

"OH MY GOD!" was all I heard. My eyes flashed open and standing at the foot of my bed was Alice and Rosalie.

"What?" I said.

Then there eyes looked next to me. Oh Shit! I forgot Edward was here and in my bed.

They both started giggling and I guess it woke Edward up. His eyes opened and his face startled to see Alice and Rosalie standing there as well.

"So now I know why you wanted to leave last night," Alice said.

"What? Wow! Nothing happened. I was upset and didn't want to be alone," I explained.

"Uh huh, sure Bella," Rosalie chimed in.

"Alice, really nothing happened," Edward defending us both.

"Just like last night out on the patio at La Push?" she smirked.

Edward got out of the bed and he was still fully dressed. Both Alice and Rosalie's faces dropped. They realized that nothing did happen between Edward and myself, and you could see the disappointment on their faces.

Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead and said he'd check back on me later. He grabbed his shoes and left.

"Spill it, Swan," both Alice and Rosalie said at the same time.

"There's nothing to tell really. You already know that we kissed at La Push last night. But my guilt got to me and I lost it. I feel horrible though because Edward really wants to know what's wrong and I haven't told him. yet. I know it was selfish of me to ask him to stay, but I did. I didn't want to call either one of you and ruin your good time and he didn't seem to mind." My head dropped suddenly and I realized how selfish I really was. "I'm sorry."

"Bella, what are you apologizing for?" Alice glared at me.

I just shrugged my shoulders and motioned towards the bed. Then I spoke, "I don't want to lead him on."

"Do you remember what we talked about in the bathroom Bella?" I shook my head yes. "Rosalie, tell her what you saw last night, will you."

Rosalie sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. "Bella, there is a connection between you and Edward. We all saw it last night. The way you both looked at each other, trying to steal glances at one another from the corner of your eyes."

"What? You saw that?"

"We all did. Bells, you were having fun for the first time in I don't know how long. Edward is really a great guy and I am not just saying that because he's my brother. I would never introduce you to someone who was not worthy of either one of you," Alice said.

"Bella, you had life in you last night. We haven't seen that this whole time. Think about it, what brought that on? You were even on the dance floor," Rosalie added.

"I still don't know. I couldn't stop crying last night. Edward let me cry too and it was, well, it was kind of nice to be held again," I thought back. I also thought back to the kiss we had at La Push and here on my bed.

"Bella, we're not going to tell them about your past. That needs to come from you, but I think they do deserve to know, so that they can understand what you're going thru," Alice informed me.

"Bella, you haven't even asked for your ring back," as Rosalie handed it back to me.

"Baby steps, you too, baby steps," I said. I got up and opened my jewelry box to pull out the ring box and I put the ring in there and slide the box back into its spot. Both Alice and Rosalie jumped up and ran over to me and gave me a giant hug.

"Now get in the shower, we're going shopping," Alice let out.

Shopping with Alice and Rosalie can be exhausting. However, I did feel better and I actually went a whole day without my ring on. It actually felt good. As I walked into my apartment and dropped all my bags I let out a sigh of relief. I was home. I walked over to the couch and plopped down shutting my eyes for a few minutes. I must have dozed off because my apartment was dark, the sun had gone down and no lights were turned on inside here. I got up and turned on the lamp in the living room and walked to grab the bags from shopping this afternoon.

There was a knock on my door. I wasn't expecting anyone. If it were Alice or Rose, they would just use their key to get in. I walked over to the door and looked thru the peep hole. I couldn't see anyone in view. Whoever it was knocked again.

"Who is it?" I called out.

No response.

"I'm not going to open the door unless you tell me who it is," I said. Then I heard the person chuckle, and I knew who it was. "Edward?"

"Who else were you expecting," he responded.

I opened the door and my heart just about stopped. He stood there giving me that beautiful crooked smile of his and batting his dazzling emerald green eyes at me. Was he trying to kill me? One look and my knees went weak.

"Come in," I said pushing open the door.

As he entered in, he stopped in front of me and bent down and kissed the top of my forehead. I just about fainted. Again, I felt that electricity shoot me. He was going to be the death of me. I swear. Then he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"How was shopping," he asked and laughed.

"How do you think it was?" I retorted.

Still laughing, "Fun, I bet. You were, after all, with Alice." Then his laugh erupted from his chest and he fell over.

I just looked at him. Why was this so funny to him? I guess he knows how Alice is since he is her brother.

"Well," he stated so matter of fact, "I was sent down here to tell you that everyone is having dinner at Alice and Jasper's right now and that we are all waiting on you. Alice refuses to let anyone eat until you get there."

"But I'm not hungry." I replied.

"Well she's been trying to call you since you all got back and you haven't answered your phone. We've all been up there hanging out but now we are starving. I was told to get you up there even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming," Edward says this as he raised an eyebrow up to me.

"Fine," as I let out a sigh. "Let's go."

Edward jumped up looking at the bags on the floor and then looking back at me. "When did you get back," he asked.

"Same as Alice and Rose, except I must have fallen asleep on the couch and I was just going to put everything away until you knocked on my door and are 'dragging me out kicking and screaming.'"

We both laughed at that comment.

Edward and I walked in silence down the hall. I was looking at him from the corner of my eye. He was so beautiful. I don't think the reality had set in that I had actually kissed this angelic man. He opened the door leading up the stairs and as I walked passed him he grabbed my hand. My skin starting burning from his touch, but it wasn't a bad burning sensation, but one that I welcomed. I began to blush and I dropped my head down to try to hide it from him.

Edward raised his other hand up to my chin and lifted my head until my eyes met his. "Bella, don't do that, please. Do not look away from me. Your eyes are the only way into your soul," he stated. Then he lowered his head and gently kissed my lips. I could swear that there were fireworks going off in there as well. My lips gingerly moved with his. Then we heard someone opening the door and we pulled apart. He tugged at my hand as I just stood there, unable to move.

"Come on Bella," he said as he pulled me up the stairs.

I don't remember walking into Alice and Jasper's apartment until I was already inside.

Alice yells, "Bells, we have been calling you for awhile now, why didn't you pick up your phone?"

"Sorry, I fell asleep. Why didn't you just come down and check on me? It's not like you actually made dinner Alice," I stated. Everyone laughed. As much as I loved Alice and the fashionista that she is, we all know she can't cook.

"So Bella," Jasper began to look at me, "what's with that goofy grin on your face?" He raised an eyebrow up waiting for an answer and then looked back at Edward and then me again.

I just smiled and turned around. Alice had ordered pizza and everyone was going to watch the fight on pay per view.

"Bella, are you ok," Rose asked concerned.

"Yeah Rose, I'm great," I replied.

"So what do you think about," she looked around to see if anyone was listening, "about Emmett?"

I thought she was going to ask me something about Edward. I couldn't help but laugh now. "Rose, I think you both make a perfect couple, like Alice and Jasper do. And I think he's into you too." I said that as I winked at her.

"I do too," as she got all girly and excited, "And what about Edward?"

"What about him," I replied.

"Do you like him?"

"Rose, we went thru this all afternoon. I think he's very sweet, especially after staying with me last night, but I don't really know him."

"Bella Swan, I know you better than that," she growled at me now. "If that's all it is, then you wouldn't have walked in with that goofy grin on your face. He kissed you again, huh?"

I felt my cheeks burning now. I was such a bad liar and I couldn't lie to either Alice or Rose, they knew me too well. "Go ask him." I should have known better than to tell Rosalie that, she is extremely bold and will definitely get answers to her questions.

"Hey Edward," Rose yelled out. Edward turned around and looked at Rosalie and then back at me. He noticed me shaking my head no.

"What's up Rosalie," he replied. Still confused by me shaking my head no and now I'm trying to mouth the word NO to him behind Rose's back.

"Did you kiss our little Bella again before you both walked in the door?" She had a wicked smile on her face.

The room suddenly got quiet. You could've heard a pin drop. I held my breath awaiting his answer.

"Um, Rose, I don't kiss and tell," he replied. As I exhaled the air I was holding in everyone else began moving again and he winked at me. He understood me and how embarrassed I would be.

"Oh, but don't you," she retorted.

"What does that mean," I asked. Edward's face dropped, his mouth tightened up clenching his teeth.

Alice stepped in and gave Rosalie a quick glance shaking her head no, to drop it. "It's nothing Bella, come and eat by me."

"I want to know what Rose is talking about. Edward, care to explain."

Edward was angry now. I could see it all over his face. "I'll explain when you do," he hissed at me.

"What did I do?" I was thrown back by that comment.

"You have your secrets your not ready to share and I have mine," he spat at me. "When you're ready to let me in on what is going on with you then maybe I'll do the same."

I wasn't quite sure what had just happened, except that I felt tears coming up to the brim of my eyes. Is he mad because I won't tell him what was wrong last night? I felt horrible now. I don't know what I did wrong. He was the one who kissed me and he's the one who came to get me, now he's mad at me because of something Rose asked.

"I don't need this," and I ran out of Alice's apartment. I ran as fast as I could because I knew it was a matter of minutes before they were at my door. As I unlocked my door, I grabbed a chair trying to jar it in so they couldn't get in. Then I ran to my bathroom and locked the door and began to cry.

What did I do? Why was Edward suddenly so angry with me? It hurt me and then I realized, I knew nothing about him and yet I had allowed him to kiss me, not once, or twice but three times and then he treated me like this. I don't need Edward Cullen, I told myself.

Just then, I could hear Alice and Jasper at my front door trying to get in. Alice brought Jasper because she knew I'd put the chair there. "Bella, please, let me in. I'm sorry, I don't know what that was about," she spoke loudly to make sure I could hear here. "I've never seen Edward act like that."

* * *

**Ok, I know I said I would't ask for reviews, but I'm wondering if I should continue this story or if I should delete it. I'd love to hear your input on it.**

**Also, the story is not beta'd. **

**Until next week,**

**Steff**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just want to say thank you to those who are following the story so far! Please let me know what you think.**

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

Brought Back To Life

Chapter 4

BPOV

I didn't get up or move, I just lay on the bottom of my bathtub crying. I knew that they would not be able to get in and I just had to wait them out. I cried myself to sleep in the bathtub. When I woke up, I got up and slowly opened my bathroom door. I didn't hear anything. So I walked out and walked towards my living room. There sitting on my couch was a very sad Edward. His head hung down looking at his hands. I guess Alice and Jasper got in but made him wait for me to get out. I knew they wouldn't be able to get into my bathroom.

Edward didn't hear me exit the bathroom and I knew he didn't know I could see him sitting there. I wasn't ready to talk to him. I slowly turned and walked back into my bedroom and lied down on my bed. Edward must have heard my bed or something because suddenly he was sitting at the edge of my bed, calling me.

"Bella, are you awake? Bella?" he kept saying. I didn't answer him. "Please Bella, let me explain, p-l-e-a-s-e," as he stretched out the word.

"Edward please, just go," was all I could say. He knew I was awake now.

"Please, Bella," he said again. I felt him reach for me, but I shrieked away from his touch. "Why, please tell me why you won't talk to me?"

I was angry now. He was the one that made me feel bad and now he's getting angry with me. I sat up and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Edward, I don't know what that was about up there, but I didn't do anything to you and that was very uncalled for. I don't owe you any explanation as far as I'm concerned. I'm sorry if you feel horrible or whatever it is you are feeling, but don't take out your hostility on me when I wasn't the one asking the questions up there."

Edward looked so sad and sorry for what happen earlier, but I didn't care any more. The thought came into my mind again, I don't even know him.

He tried one last time, "Bella, please let me explain. Please!" I could hear the pleading in his voice now. He reached and touched my hand, "Please."

All it took was that one touch and I melted. The way his hand felt on my skin was amazing. It's like it woke my entire body up. I looked into his sadden eyes once more and couldn't help but allow him to explain. I squeezed his hand to let him know I was listening.

"Bella," as he looked into my eyes, "I am truly and deeply sorry for spouting out at you like that. I hope you can forgive me and accept my apology." He sat there waiting to see if I would or would not accept his apology, but I just looked deep into his eyes. "Bella, we moved in here about a month ago." He began again. "You know what apartment Em and I are in, and I've been watching you. But I didn't know it was you, Bella. I swear!"

Then it clicked, he is the guy who has been sitting on his balcony every morning drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. I had noticed new tenants and was curious as to who moved into the empty apartment, but since I wasn't very neighborly, I never went over to introduce myself. I just recall seeing someone reading something and drinking what I assumed was coffee, but nothing more. Why hadn't I put it together before?

"At first I was only checking you out from behind because you were always walking towards your car in the morning. I hadn't realized it was you yet. I made the mistake of telling Emmett that I was going to," he hesitated, "nail you. We made a bet, Bella, and I'm so so very sorry. One day Rosalie was over hanging out with Emmett, and she looked at the clock on the wall and realized you would be coming home soon. She wanted to introduce us to you. It never dawned on me that it was you." He paused a minute before continuing.

"When you pulled up, Rose called us out there onto the balcony and I seen your car pulling in. I only then realized that you were the one that I made the comment about to Emmett. Then I realized that Rosalie knew at that point and was going to give me grief about saying that about, YOU!" His head dropped down lower. "You are Alice's best friend Bella, and I had no idea who you were at first. I had never seen your face, only your body from behind. If I would have seen your face, I would have known who you were from all of Alice's pictures.

"Rosalie turned to me and said, you still going to 'Nail her?' She knew at that point of what I had said and she made me fully aware of it. Rosalie and Alice are so protective of you, Bella. I've never seen such loyalty. We all went inside before you walked up. I guess Rosalie was so angry that she went to Alice, she wanted, rather demanded that Alice talk to me and advised me to stay away from you. Emmett tried to talk to Rose and let him know that I was kidding and that it's just how we talk sometimes."

"You think it's ok to talk about a woman as a sex object," I asked him.

"As ashamed as I am to admit this, I have thought that in the past," he replied.

"Edward, you didn't even know me. Why would you say that about me or anyone in general? Do you think that women are here for your pleasure and will surrender to your charms and just fall into bed with you?" I was getting really angry, but I really wanted to understand. I wanted to know if that is who he is, or if he's the guy that stayed with me on Friday night and let me cry in his arms.

"I don't know Bella. All I know is that the girl I seen walking and the Bella I knew from Alice were not the same two people. The girl I said that about was a stranger and it's not like I was really going to do anything about it. I just liked watching you really. Emmett gave me grief and told me that I was whipped by a stranger. I wanted to prove him wrong and make it seem like I was only interested in watching you for sex. I'm so sorry Bella."

I just sat there, and listened to him. I wasn't sure if I was angry any more. I did have brothers and knew how they talked about women as well. It's a macho guy thing and I knew that. "Edward, what did Alice tell you when she found out?"

"Bella, she was even more angry than Rosalie was. I am her own brother and she ripped me to shreds. She told me to stay the hell away from you and that she couldn't remember why she thought we'd get along so well. Like I said, I have never seen anyone be so protective over you. I guess it has something to do with what you're not ready to share with us yet. I don't blame you Bella, we just met and you really don't know me well enough to trust me. Look at what I ended up doing tonight." He dropped his head down again.

I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek. He leaned into it.

"Bella, do you feel that," he asked.

I couldn't lie to him, no matter what. "Yes, Edward, I do, I thought it was in my imagination, but I guess it's not."

He rested his face on my hand and closed his eyes. "Bella, I had to beg on my hands and knees for Alice to introduce us. Alice has told me and my family so much about you and Rose that we all feel like we've known you both as long as she has." He took my hand from his face and placed it in between his hands. He then looked back up at me. "Bella, I have been in love with you for a very long time. I can't even remember when it happened. Alice made us all fall in love with you. Each of us in very different ways of course, but I am IN love with you."

I jumped up and pulled my hand out of his hand suddenly. "Edward, I don't want you to be IN love with me, you can't love me. I won't allow you to. I'm sorry, but you need to go."

A confused look came across his face, "but Bella."

"No, I'm sorry. I can't do this, not tonight, not ever. Friends yes, anything more, no!" I jumped up and started pulling him up off my bed. He finally stood up and I lead him to the door. He looked so hurt and confused, "Edward, loving me would be the death of you. I'm sorry, you can't love me." Then I pushed him out the door and slammed it shut, falling to the ground crying hysterically.

* * *

"Bella, it's me Alice, can I come in?"

I leaned up and opened the door. Alice grabbed me immediately and started comforting me. "What happened? Emmett called and said that you kicked Edward out and that he's a mess and confused and won't talk to anyone."

"He can't, I'm sorry but he can't," I choked out.

"He can't what, Bella? I'm confused. Tell me right now what happened," as her voice got stern.

"He said…he…" I began sobbing some more. Alice didn't know what was going on and I could tell she felt helpless. "He can't be in love with me!"

"WHAT? He didn't," she growled. "What was he thinking," she asked herself. "Bella, honey, you need to calm down first of all. Can you do that for me?" I shook my head to try to stop from sobbing. "Second of all, don't you think you need to tell him what is going on?"

"Alice, I can't."

"Why not Bella?" I didn't respond. "Bella, I want to ask you something and I want you to think long and hard before you answer, ok." I choked out an ok in response. "When Edward is around, how do you feel?"

I sat there thinking about that. When Edward is around, I feel whole again. I don't suffer thru the guilt or the pain of loss for Jacob. I actually even feel happy, especially when looking into his dazzling emerald green eyes. I could get lost in them forever. But why did I feel so complete, I just met him less than 48 hours prior. I don't know what I felt for him, but I did feel whole again.

"Alice, I feel whole again. But I don't want him to be in love with me. Can you understand that? I don't deserve that from him or anyone else."

"Bella, you don't see yourself the way everyone else does. Your eyes are dimmed right now, but you are an amazing and wonderful person. Anyone would be honored to be in love with you, including Edward. Yeah, maybe he shouldn't of confessed his undying love for you, but that's just who he is. And can you blame him Bella, all I ever talked about was you and Rose. He probably feels like he's known you for a lot longer," her thoughts drifting off. "Bella, you need to talk to him."

I just laid in her arms and shook my head no. "Not right now Alice, it's too much going on."

* * *

EPOV

Why is Bella so upset after I confessed that I'm in love with her? I don't understand. What had I done wrong? As she was pushing me out, I could feel my heart breaking. I understood that I cared so much more for her than her for me, but I know she felt something. It was in each of our kisses we shared and the way we gazed into each other's eyes. I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and my chest felt as if there was a giant hole in it. Why, god, why?

Who is knocking on my door? "Go away, I want to be alone," I yelled.

"Edward, it's me Jasper, can I talk to you, please."

"I don't really feel like talking right now Jazz, please just go away," I hissed out.

"Listen Edward, there's things you don't know about Bella and she's fragile you know. Please let me in so we can talk. I don't know what happened, but I'm sure it will work itself out."

I exhaled loudly but then got up and opened the door for him to come in.

"Geez Edward, you look like hell and back. What happened exactly?"

"Jazz, spit out what you came here to say and then leave me alone, please," I pleaded with him.

"Tell me what happened so that I can shed some light on the situation first," he replied.

"I explained to her about the 'nailing' her thing and how I was sorry about that and then I told her I'm in love with her and she lost it. I mean she truly lost it Jasper." I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes and I tried to blink them away.

"Oh geez, Edward, I really wish you hadn't done that." He drifted off but then snapped out of it. "Bella, well, she has had a lot of heart break. I can't go into specifics because it needs to come from her. You know I've known her since I've dated Alice so it's been many, many years. Bella, well, she takes love very seriously. She's been hurt by it over and over again and the last time a man told her that, well, it has made her into this. Again there are specifics I can't go into, but you really need to understand."

I just sat there listening to what he was saying. Did everyone think I was going to hurt Bella and break her heart? I wasn't quite sure where this conversation was going. Wait, everyone is protecting her and no one seems to care that she has ripped my heart out of my chest by treating me this way. I started to move past the hurt and could feel the rage inside me begin to form.

"Jasper, why is everyone protecting her? She's a grown woman. Yet no one seems concerned with how I am feeling right now," I spat out.

"Oh wait a minute Edward, I'm hear as your friend for you, but I am also her friend as well. And if you knew the circumstances, you would understand why we protect her so much."

"But no one lets me into this revelation as to what has happened, so what am I to think," I was clearly yelling now.

Emmett came into the room after he heard me raising my voice. "Hey Edward, you need to relax man. That girl has been thru enough in her life time…"

I cut him off before he could continue, "you know what her circumstances are?"

Emmett realized that I am the only one out of the little inner circle of Bella and realized where he just messed up. "Edward, please, don't be ridiculous, I have just been observing the way everyone protects her is all." He was back pedaling now, he knew it and I knew it.

I realized Jasper walked out of the room and was whispering on his phone. I overheard him saying, "Look Alice, everyone but Edward knows, either she tells him or one of us will. It's not fair for him to not know any longer," he paused for a few seconds, he must have been listening to Alice. "Ok, ok, Ok Alice, sheesh, he is your brother you know." Another pause, "I think Rosalie told Emmett." I could hear Alice yelling thru the phone. "Don't yell at me you need to talk to her then, but really, he has to know….Tonight or I'm going to tell him myself, understand."

I was truly surprised that Jasper stood up to my sister like that. It took guts. I admired him even more now. Then he turned towards me, "Alice is going to get her to tell you today and if she doesn't," he sighed, "I will."

"I don't want this to cause problems for you and Alice though."

"Edward, you need to know," was all he said.

Jasper then headed for the door and left. I was truly surprised that he took my side on this. But I don't understand what knowing her situation has to do with me being in love with her. I couldn't think any more. I was emotionally tired so I headed back to my room and lied on my bed.

I just laid there thinking about Bella. How in less than 48 hours, my dreams came true, I actually met the girl in person. She was no longer just my sister's best friend who I have learned about for all these years. She was now real, and I wanted her to be mine. I thought about that kiss at La Push, oh it was the best kiss I've ever had. The intensity, the fierceness, the passion, I know she felt it too. Otherwise, why would she have kissed me like that? My heart was longing to be near her again. I wanted her and I wanted her to want me back. But she doesn't want the same thing. Why? I don't understand. I get it that she just met me, but I know Alice, I know my sister has talked about Emmett and myself, so she has to know some part of me. For heavens sake, she even knows my parents. They would never say a bad thing against me. Why is Bella so hell bent on me loving her. Right then I felt my eyes finally beginning to shut.

* * *

**A/N: Just want to thank you for reading so far! Not sure if you like it or not, so please leave me some feed back. Not sure how long this story will be or when it will be complete.**

**See you next week,**

**Steff**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight, SM does!**

**Story is not beta'd, so please excuse the errors.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**EPOV**

I'm not quite sure how long I slept for but I did feel a bit better. The last 48 hours have been a wild ride. I got up and headed to the shower. I noticed a message on my cell phone. I picked it up to see who it was from. It was from Alice. I immediately check to see what it says.

_Edward, please meet at mom and dad's house tonight at 7:30 pm for dinner. Love you Alice._

Not what I expected actually. I thought she would have said something about letting me in on Bella's little secret, but not a word. And why dinner tonight with the parents, I always felt better being around Carlisle and Esme. Plus my piano is there and I could use some musical therapy tonight anyways. I headed to the shower and got cleaned up.

I got over to my parents house around 6 pm. My mom was in the kitchen making dinner and my dad wasn't home yet from the hospital.

"Hello my wonderful mother," I said as I walked over to her.

"Oh Edward, you startled me," as I reached over to kiss her on the cheek. "Edward, are you ok?"

I knew I couldn't put anything over on her. "I've been better," I said.

"What is wrong my son," she asked. "I can see the sadness in your eyes."

I hesitated before speaking. "Well, I told Bella that I was in love with her and she sort of freaked out." I dropped my head down as I informed.

"Oh Edward, why didn't you speak to Alice before telling her?"

Wait, does my mom know what is going on with Bella as well. Am I really the last one to know…WTF I thought.

Esme must have noticed what I was thinking because she suddenly spoke, "Edward, I don't know all the details of Bella's life, but she has had some traumatic experiences and grievances in her life. Didn't you just meet her on Friday night, officially," she asked.

"Well yeah, but I feel like I've known her forever since all Alice ever talked about Bella this and Bella that. If Alice loved her that much, then you can understand why I do too."

"You're right Edward, I can understand that as well," Esme just gave me that comforting smile.

"I'm going to go play now, let me know when everyone gets here."

As I sat at the piano staring at the keys, I thought back to what Esme said about Bella and grievances she has endured. What did she mean by that, I wondered. Who would ever want to hurt sweet and loving Bella. I will protect her, no one will ever hurt her, not as long as I'm alive. Even if she didn't know it, I would protect her forever. That's how much I loved her.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Alice, I don't want to go to your parent's house for dinner tonight. I want to just stay curled up in my bed and never leave again," I shouted.

"Bella, you promised them you would come over tonight for dinner. You will hurt Carlisle and Esme's feelings if you don't," Alice explained.

"Is Edward going to be there?"

"Bella, we went thru this already, you know he is. You said you would tell him, please don't make Jasper do it, I don't want him to hear it from anyone other than you."

"What's the use Alice, I already hurt him. He probably hates me right now and doesn't even care about me any more," I whispered as I began to cry again.

"Bella, I know Edward, he's hurting very badly right now and he doesn't understand. Only you can comfort him. Once you explain everything to him he will understand. Please Bella, get up already. If you don't, then I'm going to have Jasper come in here and carry you out just as you are," she threatened.

I exhaled my breath and slowly crawled out of bed. I got dressed and we were on our way to have dinner with Carlisle and Esme.

It was about 7:20 pm when we arrived but I hadn't looked around to see if anyone else had arrived yet. Actually, I didn't even know what kind of car Edward drove so I couldn't tell if he was here or not. As we made our way out of the car and approached the house, I could hear someone playing a piano. Once inside, it was as if the music called to me. Alice and Jasper were in front of me and began making their way to the kitchen, so they hadn't realized that I had detoured following the beautiful music.

I found myself climbing up to the third floor of the house and standing outside the door of where the music came from. I didn't want to interrupt whoever was playing that delightful song, but I couldn't help myself. I reached out and slowly turned the doorknob gently pushing the door open. I saw the most beautiful image ever imaginable. Edward was sitting with his back to me looking out the glass wall window while his hands glided over the piano keys. He hadn't heard the door open so he was unaware of the audience behind him. I could actually see his face in the glass he was staring out of and suddenly, I realized then he can see me too. As I began to turn, the music stopped and Edward was grabbing at my hand pulling me into him. I had no self control, being in Edward's arms felt so right. I reached around him and hugged him back, thus, he tightened his arms around my waist bringing me closer to his body. He always smelled so good, sort of musky. I felt him kiss the top of my hair and take a deep breath in.

"Bella, I am so sorry, please, forgive me," Edward whispered. "I will do anything to make it up to you, I promise."

"Edward, why are you apologizing to me? You didn't do anything wrong," I replied.

"I upset you," he continued, "and you threw me out, so I must have done something wrong."

"No you didn't Edward, it was me, maybe I over reacted a little," as I pulled away from him looking up sheepishly at him. "But Edward, we do need to talk, there's some things I need to tell you and it should come from me, even though I'm sure you have heard bits and pieces from the others."

Edward looked at me and just nodded his head. Then he pulled me back into his arms to bring me as close into him as he possibly could.

"Huh, I never thought you'd find your way up here Bella," Alice exclaimed. "There is definitely a magnetic force pulling you two together." She said that looking straight into my eyes knowing that I would recall our earlier conversation of what I felt when Edward was around. "Anyways, dinner is just about ready and Esme wants us all down there now."

She turned around and made her way down to the dining room. Edward held me for a few more seconds before letting me go, but not before he lifted my chin up with his finger and gently placed a kiss on my forehead. I felt an electric current flow thru my body as his lips touched mine. It was bad enough that each time he touched me, my body felt on fire. Why did I have this reaction each time we were near one another. Could there be more to him and I then I thought. But I can't let him love me, it would end up killing him and it would just about kill me this time. I can't live thru that again.

Edward released his arms from my waist, but held on to my hand and said, "Shall we." I just smiled and let him lead the way. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell him about my past. I hadn't let anyone get close to me to know except for Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and my bosses at work. I shut down this part of me and lived in denial ever since. It was easier that way, and no one else would get hurt.

As we made our way down all three flights of stairs, Edward kept turning around and smiling at me and occasionally pulling me closer to him and kissing the top of my head. I could tell he wanted to pull me in and really kiss me, but I wasn't sure I wanted him to do that considering I was going to hurt him again. I once again thought back to Alice's words about how I felt while being with him, and I realized, I didn't hurt or feel any pain when he was here. Was it possible that Alice was right? As we finally reached the dining room table, everyone just looked at us and then looked at our hands.

Just then, I realized that I was wearing my ring again and Alice noticed too. Her eyes just about popped out of her head. I hadn't told Edward yet, and I wasn't sure if he caught a glimpse of it. I was hoping he hadn't. I thought quickly and came up with a solution. After we sit down, I'll lower my hands under the table and slip the ring off and give it to Alice to hold until later.

"Bella, it's so good to see you again," I heard Carlisle as he approached me. He leaned in to give me a hug and I placed my hands up on his arms returning the gesture. Edward was on my left side so he quickly noticed the ring on my ring finger. I could hear a growl coming from him and I realized what he just seen. I tightly shut my eyes and I quickly let go of Carlisle and turned to him. I have never seen that much anger and hurt come out of anyone, let alone Edward.

"Edward, please let me explain," as I reached for him.

"Is that not a wedding ring on your finger?" he shouted at me as he pulled away from me.

Why had I not thought about it before coming over here, I knew he would be here. I dropped my head down, "yeah," was all I could say.

"What the hell Bella, your freaking married!" his voice rising even higher. "How could you not tell me this right away?" His eyes were black and frightened me quite a bit.

"Edward, calm down and let her explain, it's not what you think," Jasper stepped between us looking at Edward. "You said you wanted to know what was going on."

I just stood there with tears now streaming down my face. "What can she possibly tell me now that I haven't figured out?"

"He left her Edward," Alice screamed at him as she embraced me. Edward's face suddenly dropped in surprise as Alice shouted the words out to him.

My heart broke all over again. The pain was even more unbearable then when Jacob was gone. "No Alice, I can't lie," I hesitated and turned around to face Edward, "I won't lie to him." My eyes looked up into Edward's hurt eyes.

"Edward, I was married, but I'm not anymore," I dropped my head as the tears flowed down my cheeks. "Jacob did leave me, but not the way you think." I paused and took a deep breath in, "he died." I fell to the ground and began sobbing uncontrollably. Alice grabbed me first, but suddenly I felt Edward's arms wrap around me. He began rocking me while rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

"It's ok, Bella. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry," he kept repeating over and over again. I hadn't noticed that everyone but Alice had left the room.

"It's my fault that Jacob died," I choked out.

Edward looked confused at Alice who was holding my hand. "Bella, it's not your fault that he died, how can you even think that," he asked.

"But it is, if I wasn't on the phone with him he would have been paying attention at work and would have been able to move out of the way from the crane before the cable snapped. He was supposed to be watching them get ready to lift a concrete post up, but instead he was on the phone talking to me and never knew what was happening. One minute we were talking and the next minute he was gone. Everyone says it happened so suddenly and he felt no pain. I didn't know what had happened, so I hung up and called back but he didn't answer. I thought maybe we just got disconnected. I had no clue that he had been killed as I was talking to him on the phone." More tears were running down my face. "If I hadn't been on the phone with him, we would have been paying attention and would be here now. That's why it's MY fault, I wouldn't let him off the phone," I shouted out. I felt so numb again as if it just happened.

Alice interrupted, "Bella, it's not your fault. You don't know if he hadn't been on the phone that he would have been able to move out of the way in time."

Edward had been pretty quiet up to this point.

"When did this happen and who finally told you," Edward asked.

I had calmed down a little but tears were still running down my cheeks. "I didn't find out for about an hour. Jacob's best friend called me and told me that there had been an accident at work. He said that Jacob was on the phone with someone and wasn't paying attention. I knew exactly when it happened at that point. It was when he was talking to me. Once I realized what happened, the shock set in and I became hysterical. I was at work at the time and my boss came to my desk to see what was wrong. He found me on the floor in a fetal position sobbing uncontrollable. I wouldn't speak, I just cried. They didn't know what to do so they got my emergency contact card and of course Jacob was the first person on the list. Of course he didn't answer, so they called the second person, which is Alice."

Alice turned to Edward and began explaining, "When I got to her office she was catatonic. She wouldn't speak or acknowledge anyone around. I hadn't been informed of what happened yet, so I wasn't sure why she was like this. Her boss helped me get her into my car to take her home. He asked me to let him know what was going on as soon as I found anything out. I agreed. I called Jasper and told him to meet me at home which he did. Once we got Bella inside her apartment, there was a knock at the door. Jacob's best friend, Embry was there. He explained what happened and rushed over to Bella. She didn't acknowledge his presence. She was like that for a few days. I had to force her to eat, drink and shower. Edward, she was in a bad way. What none of us realized was that guilt was eating her up inside."

I just sat there reliving the worst day of my entire life. I tried to speak, but nothing came out of my mouth.

Alice continued, "There was an investigation as to what happened and they traced the call he was on. It was then that we realized Bella had been on the phone with him and must have heard everything." Alice was holding my hand and rubbing it in a soothing way. "Edward, Bella believes that she doesn't deserve to be happy any more. She still blames her self for his death. I don't think she's come to terms with it completely. I know that she feels she doesn't deserve anyone else or to ever be loved again."

"It hurts too much," was all I could muster. "That is why you can't love me Edward, I will end up getting you killed."

"That's nonsense Bella," Edward replied. "How long ago did this happen?"

Again, Alice answered for me and I really didn't mind. "Over a year and a half ago." Alice hesitated before speaking again. "I don't know if I should be saying this or not, but I'm going to anyways," she began. "Bella, you've been emotional all this time since this happened and until Friday night, we couldn't get you to have fun at all. Rose and I finally seen our best friend on Friday night and even Jasper was surprised to see you full of life again. Now maybe I'm wrong here, but I truly do believe that it has something to do with my brother here."

Edward and I both looked up at her at the same time. A huge smile appeared on his face, and a confused look must have appeared on mine.

"Just listen," she said while looking at me, "you haven't allowed yourself to feel anything other than loneliness and guilt and the other night, you were making goo goo eyes at Edward." I felt my cheeks heat up. "You even kissed him Bella, think about it. What did you tell me you felt when he was around," as she raised her eyebrow up.

I could see the surprised look on Edward's face as she stated our previous conversation. "Wait, what am I missing here," he asked.

"Do you want to tell him or should I," as she grimaced at me.

"Alice, no, do not bring that up," I hissed at her.

"Why not Bella?" still smiling at me. "You are so stubborn and you can't see what is happening. Maybe you need to step back and look at how the rest of us see it."

"Alice, I don't know what I'm feeling, I told you that."

"Did you, or did you not say that when Edward is any where around you that you feel whole again and no pain what so ever," she shot out at me. Damn little pixie knew exactly what she was doing. She was going to confess that in the first time since Jacob's death, that I actually felt something for someone else.

"Alice, I don't want to talk about this right now," I growled at her.

"Why not," Edward asked with an eyebrow raised.

I didn't know how to answer him. Alice was right, but I wasn't sure what I was feeling, I just knew that I felt complete whenever he was around. I couldn't explain it. I sat there numb now from bringing up my past. I was actually exhausted. I just wanted to go home and crawl into bed and sleep. But I knew that neither Alice nor Edward was going to allow that to happen until I faced this head on.

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts. **

**Until next week,**

**Steff**


	6. Chapter 6

**And on with the story! This chapter is a little shorter than previous chapters. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own this plot line.**

* * *

Chapter 6

EPOV

Bella just sat there, not wanting to answer my question. I kind of don't blame her at the moment. A lot has been revealed and she must feel vulnerable to say the least. But a part of me couldn't help but be elated with the last bit of information. That she feels complete when I'm around and that I could possibly be the reason for her waking up out of her emotional coma. I could see how exhausted she was after everything came out into the open.

I wanted to pick her up and take her home and put her into her bed to rest. I wanted to take care of her, but I wasn't sure if that is what she wanted as well. I realized that we are at a critical junction and that I can't push her into anything or she will push me away again. I just have to be there for her and be patient. However, patience wasn't one of my virtues so I knew I had my work cut out for me now.

Then Bella spoke, "I think I'd like to just go home now." I could see that Alice didn't want her to leave, but the look on Bella's face broke me. There was nothing I wouldn't give this angel. I think Alice knew that I would never deny Bella any request that she asked, so she looked at me and nodded, that it was ok to take her.

I got up and scooped Bella up in my arms and said, "I'll take you home." She leaned her head onto my chest and I kissed head again. I walked out to my car and unarmed it. Opened the door and gently placed her on the passenger seat. I reached for the seat belt and buckled her in. She laid her head back and closed her eyes.

"Thank you Edward," she said. "Thank you for taking me home, for listening and for being here for me."

I knelt down next to her. How I wanted to just grab her and hold her and make all the pain go away, but I knew I couldn't. "I'll always be here for you," I stated, "no matter what." Then I got up and shut her door and got in the driver seat.

As we were driving back to the apartment, she grabbed my hand, opening it up and placing her soft petite hand inside of it. My heart just about melted. Did this girl have any idea what she does to me? She is so fragile like a delicate flower.

We finally reached the apartment and I parked my car. I walked to her side and opened the door ready to scoop her up again, but she got out before I could do that. I can't say I wasn't disappointed though. She started walking toward the building entrance but stopped and waited for me. I walked over to her and she put her arm around my waist and hugged me, whispering "Thank you."

All I wanted to do was reach down and kiss her and tell her how much I loved her. But I resisted. We began walking to the door hugging each other. We finally got to her apartment and I wasn't sure if I should go in or not. I wasn't sure if Bella wanted me to.

"Please stay with me Edward," she whispered. How could I refuse? I nodded my head accepting to stay. She grabbed my hand and headed to her bedroom. I wasn't sure what to do so I sat down on the chair in her room. She walked over to her jewelry box and took her ring off and placed it inside. Then she walked up to me and grabbed my hands and led me over to the bed.

My heart sank. I wasn't quite sure of what to do. She laid back and pulled me next to her. We were both lying on our sides facing each other. Her hands were tucked under her face but on top of the pillow.

"Edward, I'm really sorry," was all she said again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, in fact, I'm sorry for upsetting you this weekend."

"You didn't know, you have nothing to be sorry for," she whispered. I could feel her breath blow onto my face. Oh how I wanted to just lean over and kiss her full soft lips right now. I wanted to feel her body next to mine. I wanted to kiss all the pain away.

"Maybe not, but I am still very sorry." I laid there just staring into her dark chocolate brown eyes. I was wishing that I could read her mind right now. Oh how I wished I knew what she was thinking.

"So much has happened this weekend and I don't really know how to grasp it all. I'm extremely confused by the turn of events of it all and I don't think I'm ready to rush into anything right now. Can you understand that," she asked.

I can't say that I wasn't a little disappointed but I knew I couldn't pressure her. She needed time and I would give her that. "I understand."

"Edward, the only thing I am sure of right now is that I can't lose you." What? Did I just hear her correctly, but then she continued, "I really do want us to be friends." Friends huh, that hurt a little. "I need time to sort thru all this right now and I need to know that you are ok with this."

"Of course, Bella, I want to be friends," I informed her.

"I am only capable of being friends though, nothing more," her eyes broke the gaze we had going on.

My heart hurt at those words. "I guess friend's is better than nothing at all. Bella, I just want you in my life. Listen to me, when I tell you that I love you, it means everything though. Friends and lovers as well, but I will be content with being your friend for now. Alice believes that we are going to be much more and so do I. I will give you whatever time you need, just don't shut me out. I will ALWAYS be here for you for whatever you need."

I saw the tears well up in her eyes. I reached out and pulled her towards me. I just held her as her head rested on my chest. She cried for awhile, but then stopped. I thought maybe she had fallen asleep, so I looked down at her and as I did, she looked up at me. Our lips were mere inches apart from each other. I so desperately wanted to lean in and kiss her beautiful full lips. She was biting down on her bottom lip. Does she not know this drives me crazy?

The next thing I know our lips were touching. We kissed hesitatingly at first, not sure who started this. After about a minute, our lips synced up with one another. The kiss was gentle at first but soon there was an intensity about it. I rolled her onto her back, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other arm cupping her face. I could feel her weaving her hand thru the back of my hair and the other one gliding over my neck.

My natural instincts took over and I knew I couldn't help myself any more. My tongue glided over her bottom lip asking for permission to enter, her lips slid apart allowing me access. As our tongues met in the middle, she began to moan. Hearing her made me do the same. She tasted so sweet and I never wanted to pull apart from her. She pushed me over so that I was lying on my back and she was above me. She broke away grasping for air. I continued kissing her on her jaw and down to her neck. Suddenly her lips were pressed back on mine.

I suddenly realized that if I didn't stop this now, I wouldn't stop it at all. I rolled back over hovering over her as she continued kissing me fiercely and with more passion. Oh, I wanted her, but I knew now was not the right time. I began pulling myself off of her, but she resisted holding me to her tighter. I so desperately wanted his beautiful woman lying down under me, but I knew she would regret things later on and that would kill me.

I tried to pull away but again she would not release. "Bella, please, we can't do this. We have to stop before things go any further."

Bella let go but the look in her eyes said it all, "You, don't, want me?" The tears began to form and that hurt me. I never want to hurt her and here she was hurt now.

"I do want you, love, but not like this," I tried to explain to her. "You don't know how hard this is for me to stop right now. But I'm just trying to think of you. I do not want you to regret anything and I'm afraid that if we go any farther, you will regret it."

She looked away as a tear escaped one of her eyes. I turned her face back to mine and wiped the tear away. "Bella, I want you more than you will ever know, but I can't take advantage of you." I leaned down and kissed her soft lips gently, hoping that she knew that I did truly want her, all of her.

"Please," was all she said. "I really want you." She bit down on her bottom lip again, oh man that drove me insane.

"I really want you to, but I don't want to be with you until your in love with me," I whispered to her. I knew at that point she wouldn't press the issue. Bella was not a woman who would say something to get what she wanted or was she.

"I do love you," she claimed.

I was surprised by the words she just spoke. I couldn't help but chuckle, she wasn't going to give up. "Is that so," as I raised an eyebrow up at her. I knew she was backing me into a corner. Then it hit me, "but are you IN love with me." Ha, I knew the answer already, so I knew this would be the end of it. Just a bit ago, it was her who said friends only.

I could see her mulling over the question and trying to come up with an answer. She looked rather cute as she contemplated her response. "Well," she began, "I do love you. But I don't know if what I'm feeling is gratitude or loneliness." She looked deep into my eyes searching for the answer. "I know so much about you from Alice, Jasper, Carlise and Esme, which is why I know that I do love you, but I don't know if I'm in love you…yet."

There it was her answer. I thought I was going to be hurt by her saying no, but she really hadn't said no, she just said, not yet. That gave me hope. I think she seen the glimmer of hope in my eyes because once again she was pulling me down on her, pressing our lips together. She probably thought that would allow us to truly be together.

As much as I didn't want to, I pulled away. "I'm sorry, Bella, but like I said, not until you are in love with me." She looked like a toddler throwing a tantrum, she was too cute.

"Fine then," she snapped at me. "Will you at least hold me then?"

Aw, now this I could do. I never wanted to let her go. I pulled her down on my chest as she snuggled up under my arm. Her head rested right in the nook of my shoulder. She tilted her head up and kissed my neck. This girl was going to be the death of me, I swear. I listened to her breathe and synced my breathing up with hers. Before I knew it, she was asleep.

I laid there and reminisced about this past weekends events. One thing was clear, Bella was on her way to healing and I was going to be the one to see that she does. I fell asleep with the biggest smile on my face, I'm sure of it.

* * *

**So what did you think? Is the story becoming predictable? Please let me know your thoughts. I'm not getting much feed back and I'm wondering if I should continue with the story. I have the most of the next chapter written, so let me know if I should continue or take it down.**

**Until next time,**

**Steff**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the 2 week delay. I'll try to keep on schedule best I can. I like reading stories where the author updates on a regular schedule, so that is my goal. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does!**

* * *

Chapter 7

BPOV

_Beep, beep, beep, beep_

Damn, is it Monday already? I tried to roll over to hit the snooze button on my alarm clock but I was pinned down. I looked over to my side and seen him sleeping so peaceful. I reached over to the alarm clock as far as I could and finally moved it closer to hit the snooze button. I rolled over to my side and stared at the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Edward looked like an angel and so peaceful as he laid there. I thought about the weekend that just passed and everything that transpired between us. I was glad that he knew the truth now, I felt like a heavy weight was lifted off of me.

I thought about last night as well, the kiss between Edward and myself. I couldn't help but get the butterflies in my stomach again. I was pretty happy that Edward had enough respect for me to stop us from going any further. He was right, I would have regretted it. It was as if he could read my mind. He was an amazingly kind man and I was lucky that I hadn't scared him away. I knew that I loved him, but I don't think I'm in love with him, yet. There it is again, the word yet. What did I mean by that? Could I fall in love again, and would that person be Edward. I realized that if I gave my heart to anyone again, it would in fact be Edward and only Edward, but I had a ways to go. I am still trying to heal from the loss of Jacob so I knew he would have to be patient with me. I guess only time will tell.

I turned off my alarm clock and rolled back over facing Edward again. I liked waking up in his arms. I lifted my hand and gently stroked his cheek. He started moving around again. So this time, I leaned up and gently pressed my lips on his. As I pulled back, his eyes were wide open and he gave me the most beautiful smile in the world. I noticed that it was slightly crooked and that just about melted my heart.

"Good morning," I whispered.

"Good morning," he replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, I don't remember sleeping thru the night in almost two years," I informed him.

I don't know if it's even possible, but his smiled got even bigger. "Fantastic."

My eyes suddenly saddened a bit, because I had to get up and get ready for work. He must have seen the sadness come over my eyes, "what's wrong?"

"I have to get up and go to work," I sadly answered.

He gently pulled me towards him and kissed the top of my head. "That's alright, I start my new job today as well, so I need to go to work also. I'd like to see you after if that's ok?"

My heart skipped a beat for a second, "yeah, come over after work, I'll make us dinner. I get home close to 5:00 pm."

"Then it's a date," he smiled at me. Those damn dazzling eyes and crooked smile were going to be the death of me. "I better get going so that I'm not late on my first day, but I will see you later."

He got up and I walked him to the door. Before walking out, he turned to face me and kissed me gently on my lips. My legs felt like jelly at that moment, if I hadn't been holding onto the door I probably would have fallen.

I got ready for work and headed to the office. Since it was Monday, I thought about my to-do list at work. It was the beginning of the month and all the remote teams would be heading in this week for the monthly Operations meeting. I was recently promoted so I was no longer the administrative assistant and wouldn't really have to deal with the meeting details. However, I was training a new girl to take over my duties, so I probably would help her out some. I also recalled that we had a new employee starting today as well. That meant I was going to do a New Hire Orientation with him/her. I had their file on my desk, but never thought to look at it. I had my packet already ready for any new hires. You would have thought I wanted to see this person's background since I was going to be working with them.

I recalled an appointment with the new person on my calendar for later this afternoon, so I had plenty of time. Since there was a transition between the new person and my boss, he didn't have an office yet, so I kindly offered mine up. I hadn't moved all my stuff in there yet, so it wasn't a big deal. I had a few photo's up that I hope he didn't mind. One of them was Alice, Rosalie and me at a party or something. It was taken back in college, so it was an old picture, but I loved it anyways. Then there were two other pictures, one of my niece, Leah and the other of my nephew Seth. Since this was the new person's first day, they wouldn't need an office today, so I was ok to work in there.

We hired a girl named Tanya to fill my previous role, but so far I was not impressed with her. She flirted with all the guys in the office and the remote teams as well. So it was no surprise when she knocked on my door to tell me about the new guy.

"Oh my goodness, Bella, the new guy is HOT," she claimed. "It took me about a minute to realize he was talking. I sat there like an idiot just staring at him not listening to a word he said."

"Tanya, you better be careful, you know that you report to me right. Please don't make me regret hiring you and being the one to have to let you go," I explained to her. "He's an employee of the company now and if you can't be professional about it or if there is a problem with you working here, then we will have to choose him over you. Do you understand me?"

Tanya just looked at me and rolled her eyes. I wanted to smack them out of her head and fire her on the spot but I needed to give her a chance. "Fine, but can I ask him out," she asked.

"Tanya, stop it now. I'm serious, I am handling HR and these are the kinds of issues I don't want to address here. Now go back to your desk and do some work," I told her.

For some strange reason, Alice kept calling me asking if anything exciting happened today at work. I wasn't sure what she was expecting to hear.

"Alice, it's Monday, how can you be so annoying already?" I laughed as I asked her the question.

"Did you say there was a new person starting," she asked.

"Yeah, I haven't met or even seen them yet. I'm not scheduled to do the orientation until this afternoon. Remember this week is Ops week, so there is a lot of hustle and bustle going on. I've actually had my office door shut for most of the day. Oh, but Tanya did mention that he is HOT and asked if she could ask him out," I laughed.

"Hmmm, interesting. Well let me know once you meet him, I want to hear all the details. Talk to you later," and Alice hung up.

It was lunch time and my co-worker stopped by wanting to see if I wanted to go grab a quick bite. He had to be back in 45 minutes so I knew we wouldn't be gone long, so I agreed.

As soon as we returned from lunch, Tanya asked where I'd been and that the new guy was waiting for me. I felt bad I thought I was meeting him later. I told Tanya that I would go to my office and to let who ever he was with know that I would be ready in five minutes. I rushed to my office and grabbed his file and the packet I was going to give him. I was reaching down into a drawer with my back turned away from the door when I heard a knock.

"Hi, I'm looking for Isabella Black," I heard his velvety voice and knew exactly who was standing at my door. I don't think he realized who I was and he also called me by my married last name. I had changed my name back to Swan after Jacob's death except for at work I didn't want to explain to everyone about what happened and the guilt. I wanted to crawl under my desk and die.

I took a deep breath and slowly turned around. I held my breath as his face dropped and his eyes locked on mine. Finally I spoke, "please come in." I jumped up out of my seat and pulled him into my office and shut the door. He was shocked and didn't speak for a few minutes.

"Edward, what are you doing here," I asked.

"I'm the new hire," he said. "Why do they call you Isabella Black?" He looked hurt by having to call me by a different last name. I think the reality finally set in that I was married before and I noticed him looking down at my ring finger.

"Listen, Edward, I never looked at your paperwork and this is as much of a surprise to you as it is to me," I began explaining. "Only my boss and supervisor know what happened, so I put up a façade here. I have changed my last name back to Swan everywhere but here. I try to get everyone to call me Bella, but they got use to calling me Isabella or Mrs. Black."

"And the ring," he glared down at my hand. "Why are you wearing it again?"

"Honestly, Edward, the first time it came off was Friday night and I did wear it off most of the weekend." I tried to explain the best I could, but I could see the hurt on his face. "Edward, please, this is my career here, I hope you can understand that I have a façade to put up here. I do not want to hurt you, please tell me how to make this right," I begged of him.

"Bella, I can't make you do anything your not ready to do. And now we are going to be working together," he trailed off. "Maybe I should decline this offer."

"Edward!" I just about jumped out of my seat, "you can't do that. They have been so excited after you accepted the offer I can't be the reason for you not accepting this job. I can find another job, you stay here and I'll be the one to leave."

"No Bella, you've worked here too long and just got a promotion. We will figure this out, I promise," and he smiled his wonderful crooked smile at me. "No one can know that we know each other, though, ok."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Edward," I began to explain. "If they find out later that we are, well what are we exactly?" I asked him.

He laughed. "That's a great question," he stated. "Right now we are, I guess friends, but I am hoping that it will grow into something much more," he gave me the crooked smile again. I could feel the blood flow up to my cheeks at that moment. "Bella, I want things to progress with us but I'm not going to rush you, like I explained last night."

"What can I do to make things easier for you," I asked.

"Bella, I can't ask you for what I really want, it has to be your decision and your idea."

"Please Edward, I want to hear it from you."

"Well, at the very least, if you would change your last name to Swan, that is how I know you and I love that name. But my hope is to change that name into Cullen soon enough," as he said that he gave me a devilish grin. "And I'd wish you were able to take off the ring, but now that would be asking a lot from you and I don't want you to feel any pressure. It's just that the name and ring make me feel like I have no chance with you, that you belong to another."

"Edward, I'm not a trophy or an object," I glared at him. I didn't like that he thought I belonged to someone else.

"I know, I didn't mean it like that, silly."

"So do you think we can actually pull off working together?" I wondered.

"I don't know, but at least it means I get to see you when I'm at work and at home." His eyes twinkled as he said that.

"Oh no!" I pretended to be scared, "you're going to get sick of me." And then I laughed.

I hadn't realized we had been talking for so long until there was a knock on the door and the CEO, asked if Edward was almost finished.

"Yeah, I have a few more pages, but I'll send him out in about 5 minutes," I replied. After the CEO left, I started laughing, "Well, I guess were going over the paperwork tonight after dinner."

Edward just laughed and shook his head. I gave him the packet and told him that if anyone asked that we went over everything and that he just wanted time to look all the documents over.

Before he got up, he noticed the pictures on my desk. "That's the picture that made me fall in love with you," as he pointed to the one for me, Alice and Rose.

"I guess it's a good thing you're going to be using my desk for the next two weeks, you'll get to look at it everyday," I was teasing him.

He laughed and opened the door, but before walking out, he looked at me, "see you at dinner." And turned around and walked out.

I fell back into my chair at work. How in the world had Edward invaded my life, I wondered? Was the all almighty power trying to get Edward and me together? That thought made me laugh. Then I realized why Alice had been calling me all day. She knew and didn't tell either of us. Just for that, I'm not going to talk to her all day. That will be a good punishment for her.

EPOV

I can't believe that I'm going to be working with Bella. I was shocked when Bella opened the door. I don't know what I was expecting, but I know I wasn't expecting _her_. Once the excitement of working with her settled, then I got angry. Why was she going by her married last name and wearing her ring? Is she playing games with my emotions? Once Bella explained that no one knew what happened, the hurt and anger just diminished. I really couldn't blame her for not sharing her story and I knew that she is trying to work thru this the best way she can.

Not only will I get to see Bella at night, but I will now get to see her during the day. She made me laugh when she claimed that I would get sick of her. That is not going to happen! Nope, no way! I'm pretty getty over working with her. When interviewing, I was told that they had someone who was a quick learner and caught onto things pretty easily, so they promoted her. Now I'll be working with her daily. The only conflict is that I'm her supervisor now. I'm not sure if we should disclose that information yet or not. Officially, we are not together, but that is only a matter of time.

What I'm not so excited about is the receptionist. From the moment I arrived, she has done nothing but flirt and insinuate sexual desires. Her high pitched voice grates on my last nerve and her fake strawberry blonde hair and fake breasts do absolutely nothing for me. Actually, they make my balls want to shrivel up and die. I can see a conflict here though. I can tell Tanya, the receptionist that company policy doesn't allow inter office romance but then that would put an end to anything between Bella and I. I will have to give this some thought as how to proceed.

I feel my phone vibrate and reach down to grab it and notice that Alice has been calling all day. Wait a minute, I told Alice where I was interviewing and I'm pretty sure she knows where Bella works. That darn little pixie totally knew that we would be working together and didn't say a word. Hmmm, I'm going to have to think of a way to pay her back.

Since there is not an office ready for me and Bella was in hers, I stayed in the conference room to work. A little while later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said and enters in the CFO that I will be replacing.

"Hi Edward, how did today go?" asked Riley.

"I think it went pretty well. I have to say that the trading operation's meeting was interesting to say the least. The company seems like it really has great people working for it," is my response.

Riley just smiles then hesitates before speaking again. "I have to agree with you Edward. One very valuable asset is Isabella though. She is the glue that holds this place together, so I really hope you see the value she can bring to the firm."

"I'm sure in time I will." I internally had to laugh at that. From what I know of Bella, she will be a joy to work with.

"However, there is something you should know as well that many people here do not know about Isabella," Riley began. I'm pretty sure I knew what he was going to say, but I waited for him to continue. "As great as she is, she also has a lot of personal stuff she is dealing with right now. Only myself and her supervisor know what is going on and since you will be working with her I feel that you should know. Normally, I would have her tell you, but she is still trying to cope with things."

I was getting frustrated that he was viewing Bella as a fragile piece of glass, when I know that she really is a strong, independent woman.

"What is going on with her Riley," I ask.

"Isabella is having a hard time coping with the death of her husband. He passed away over a year and a half ago, but she has never fully gotten over it. Again, I wouldn't be telling anyone, but I just want you to know in case she has a set back or something. With that said, she has always remained professional and a hard work, but she does break down at times and we have been pretty understanding about it so far. We just want you to understand as well and be sympathetic as well."

"Well Edward, I'm going to head home to my wife. Hope you had a good first day and I shall see you tomorrow," said Riley.

"I did have a good first day and look forward to the future here, Riley. Have a good night," I responded.

As I sat there and thought about the conversation with Riley telling me about her emotional state at times, I couldn't help but hope that things would change. That Bella's feelings would change and that she would be able to move on, especially since I wanted her to move on with me. Only time will tell, so I must learn to be a patient man.

* * *

**So what did you think? I'm really trying to decide if I should continue you this story or not. Please leave me some feed back whether positive or negative, both will be welcomed. Is the story to similar to one's you have already read? I am really trying to not write a story similar to any others. This is just something that has been floating around in my head.**

**Until next time,**

**Steff**


End file.
